The Story of Silverstar
by LunaLuv18
Summary: Silverstar is a kind, strong and hardworking pegasus. But how did she become who she is? Life is full of up, downs, love, pain and a lot of challenges. This was no exception for her. The story of my OC.
1. Prologue

It all starts where you would expect it to start. 2 ponies. In love. One is a dark grey coated Pegasus with dark blue mane that trimmed to a short mohawk like haircut. It showed that the pony belonged to the royal guard of Canterlot castle. And not just a guard. The captain of the lunar division. Stern, strong willed and often feared by the rookies but his amber eyes every now and then betrayed some emotion. Especially when they fell onto a certain mare.

Her golden curls and pure white coat combined with the silver feathers in her wings made her look exactly how he saw her. Like an angle. But her looks weren't the thing to captivate him. Those eyes… Deep blue and mysterious as the deepest ocean. Twinkling like the most breath taking night sky. First time their eyes locked he felt a blush come over his cheeks and his breath catching in his throat. Unable to speak he simply nodded politely as she walked past.

It took quite a few attempts for him to finally get to introduce himself to the mare. He learned she also worked at the castle. She was a maid and caretaker of the animals that lived within the castle walls and its gardens. Captivating looks and a beautiful heart. How could he not fall for her.

One day he leaned a bit too far forward while sneaking a look at her from behind a pillar while she was feeding the pigeons in the garden and fell forward quickly trying to recover but getting flowers, leaves and twigs stuck in his coat and mane. A chuckle escaped the mares lips as she walked over to see he was alright and helping him pick the twigs and petals out of his coat before grasping a lily that was stuck in his mane holding it up in-between them. "You know my name is Lillian." He smiled taking the flower from her and placing it in her golden locks before locking his eyes with hers and finally spoke up himself "I must say that you outshine every single flower in this garden." Standing up he bowed to her while grabbing her hoof and placing a soft kiss on it. "My name is Apollo."

The feared captain of the royal guard just melted whenever he was around her and the normally quiet mare opening up like a blooming flower. It came as no surprise that after months maybe a year of courtship he asked her to become his wife and she accepted with tears of joy streaming down her face and with a deep kiss their engagement was official followed quickly by a small wedding attended only by family and friends. A celebration of the love between two ponies that made each other grow into better versions of themselves.

After 2 years of a mesmerizing marriage a nervous mare paced through the kitchen of their small but cozy Canterlot home. Waiting for her husband to come home. Waiting to break some news. Her heart began to race as the sound of the front door opening echoed through the kitchen. After taking of his helmet he rubbed his mane lose as it had grow out quite a bit after they got married and she had preferred his more 'fluffy' mane. His eyes fell on the nervous face of his wife and wondered what was wrong expecting to be faced with bad news…

What he heard next filled his heart with so much joy he picked her up and spun her in circles while proclaiming loudly "I'm going to be a father!" After he made her hoofs connect with the floor again he kissed her deeply and whispered "I love you" she smiled while saying she loved him too and placing her lips on his again.

9 months passed and the pregnancy went smoothly. They learned they were expecting a little filly and decked out a nursery from top to bottom with the best they could find. Not knowing that this wonderful and surprisingly easy pregnancy was going to come to rough end.

It was late in the night. A full moon casting it's light down on the sleeping citizens. And of course the lunar guards. Apollo making his usual rounds like he does every day barking at some young rookies making out in the supply closet when he got the message… His wife had gone into labor!

In record time he flew over to the hospital to find his beloved sweating and screaming in pain on a hospital bed. Relieve filled her eyes as he appeared by her side. Their hoofs clutched together as they entered to most agonizing hours of the birth. The sun was already out when finally… there was crying. A little filly was born. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he saw the foal.

"Oh Lillian! She is beautiful!" He said loudly and proudly before turning his head back to his wife. And the tears once caused by happiness were now fueled by shock and worry as she had closed her eyes her face pale. The stallion only snapped out of his shocked state as the doctors shoved him aside and nurses pulled him out into the hallway.

Before he thought having to see her suffer through such intense pain was the worst he would have to do tonight… but he had not expected to have to say goodbye to the pony he loved most. After hours of painful waiting the doctor told him… His wife, his beloved, his flower, his angle…. Was dead.

He now stood in her empty hospital room cradling a foal wrapped up in a blue blanket her golden locks spilling out of the sides, her soft grey coat resembling his and as she opened her eyes he smiled. His tear filled amber eyes staring down into two deep blue orbs once more. The tears broke free from his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he kissed the child's for head "Don't you worry… No body is ever going to hurt you… My little Silverstar…"


	2. Chapter 1 - Growing Up

Childhood. For some the best time of their lives. Others would gladly cut it from their memory.

For Silver… it was quite complicated. Her father did absolutely everything he could for her. She was his little angel. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make her smile. From heading out in the pouring rain to go get her, her favorite food to dressing up as a princess, for one of her very fancy tea parties where he always was seated next to that snob mister bear. But he could only do so much. He had his job to think about too and soon enough she would have to go to school.

Her first day she was exited. Being an only child and never really going out to play with other colts and fillies. Her dad often was too tired to take her to the park or too worried about her safety to let her play out on the street. She was already out of bed before the sun could even think about shinning through her window. She had already packed her bag the day before only think she needed was lunch. But her father needed to make that… Only one option!

Apollo awoke when he felt something land on his chest and let out a loud "oof!" When looking down he saw two big blue eyes stare up at him before looking over at the clock. "Silver it's barely light out" He said in a raspy tired voice. That didn't stop the young filly from bouncing on the bed as if it were a trampoline. "I know but I couldn't sleep anymore and I wanted to finished packing my bag but I need my lunch and-" Before she could go on her dad had placed his large hoof on her snoot and chuckled softly "alright alright how about I go make breakfast first then your lunch?" With a smiled she nodded and hopped of the bed running towards the kitchen, the stallion yawning and stretching before following her.

After stuffing her mouth with blueberry pancakes and of course cleaning the syrup off of her face afterwards she waited patiently until her dad presented he with her lunchbox, quickly putting it in her saddle bag and throwing it on. With a chuckle her father followed her out of the home and brought her to school, giving a tight hug and wave before she ran onto the playground. He watched her and smiled proudly before heading home.

That first day went rather well. In class everyone introduced themselves and played together. And so another period in her life had started. As is with so many school lives had it's ups and downs. Close friends, bullies and so on. Of course it had it' drama as well. Her hardest years were her high school years. Braces, mane that simply wouldn't cooperate, a verrry protective father. She made some friends and made some enemies. Puberty isn't a fun phase. Pimples, crushes and all that business. She was an easy target for bullies but never would tell her dad. He already was so worried about her and this would just throw him over the edge.

Managing to keep it a secret she went about her life as best as she could. Until one incident…

It was almost prom. And silver was walking with one of her friends chatting about what they would be wearing until they found themselves surrounded by a very notorious group. The big bullies of the school. They started to do their usual teasing and picking fun at them. But this time Silver actually stood up for herself and talked back. They didn't like that. They began singling her out pushing her back and starting to get more violent. Her friend managed to get away and ran to get a teacher. But by the time a teacher arrived she was on the floor crying. Bruised up, a black eye and blood trickling from her nose down to her chin. Of course the school contacted her dad and immediately he pulled her out of school.

Not only did Apollo hire a private teacher to have her homeschooled, but he also decided to teach her self-defense and how to simply kick someponies ass. As a Teenager she was quite skilled. Having trained with her father almost every day of the past years. She was planning on entering the royal academy for defense but was still on the fence about it.

One day she was out with her father for lunch. They did this once a week. Some quality father and daughter time. As they were about to enter the café they almost always went to they were knocked back by the door suddenly swinging open and a pony running out at full speed. Acting on her instinct and reflexes Silver quickly pinned the pony to the ground before even hearing the café owner screaming to stop the thief. Catching a glow from the corner of her eye she tuned her head and… a cutiemark! She had gotten her cutiemark! This was the sign she had been waiting for!

Of course her father didn't just allow her to enroll. He kept worrying she would be bullied again if she went back to school. And to train to be a guard. He knew first hoof how dangerous that job is… After a conversation that lasted for hours he let out a sigh. He saw himself in her. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her since this was her passion, her destiny. So admitting defeat he allowed her to enroll and so her official training began.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Academy

The academy life was luckily kinder to her than high school. The first day there they were assigned to their dorm. With her father being the captain of the lunar division and able to pull a few strings, she got a private room. It was small but not much more was needed than a bed, desk and closet. The academy was for both mares and stallions but the dormitories were split and the teachers were very clear about the rules that no one of the opposite gender was allowed in the dormitory. Not even the hall. The only exception there was applied to teachers and hall monitors. Even if your family was visiting, you needed to meet somewhere else not in the dorms.

Silver had chosen to head to the academy a day early so she could unpack and settle in, perhaps explore the grounds a bit more. It could avoid her getting lost and late on the first day. While walking around the academy grounds trying to memorize some places and hallways she stumbled onto the training grounds. It consisted out of track lanes with in the middle an open space where there was the possibility to set up dummies, wrestle, defense training and many more exercises. As her eyes scanned over the area they landed on something. Or well somepony.

A tall and muscular unicorn stallion she had not seen before. He couldn't be a teacher… She met all of them when she came here a few days ago with her father. He must be a student. Perhaps he came early too just like her. His coat was a mossy green, mane a deep coal black. His hoof playing witch the still growing beard on his chin. The thing that stood out most about his were his eyes. A bright and almost enchanting red.

After catching herself staring she shook her head, as she looked up again she noticed him looking over towards her and their eyes locked. Her heart raced and her cheeks warmed up. She had never felt like this before. The stallion gave her a soft and kind smile before approaching her. Giving a polite nod and holding out his hoof he introduced himself to her. "Hello there miss, my name is Gunner" Silver lifted a hoof up expectation to shake his "My name's-" but was caught by surprise as he grabbed hold of her hoof and placed a kiss upon it. Her cheeks now over flown by red and the rest of her face covered with an expression of surprise.

He stood up straight again letting go of her hoof and tilted his head. "Well?" he looked down into her eyes as she stuttered "h-huh?" a soft chuckle echoed through the room as he found her rather cute. Not something you expect to find in this sort of academy. "What is your name?" Silver really wanted to hit herself for completely forgetting to finish her sentence "Silverstar, my name's Silverstar" she quickly said. "Well it's nice to meet you Silverstar. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning at the introduction." He said while trotting to the door looking back one more time giving a charming smile before exiting the area back into the main building.

She was left behind in the empty space still a bit speechless. A hoof resting on her chest as she felt her heart race. What was this? This feeling… Was she getting sick? Was the stress of a new school getting to her? Or could it be… that she has… a crush. She shook her head in disbelief thinking to herself 'Come on Silver you only just met him you can't have any feelings for him yet' After taking a deep breath and calming herself down silencing her busy mind she went back in the main building.

The next day they were up before the sun was. And indeed she spotted him again at breakfast standing in line while she had already picked a seat. She sat with some girls that were staying in the same hallway of her dormitory and they her begun chatting a bit. Gunnar saw her and smiled giving her a nod before he went to sit with his own roommates. Silver felt her cheeks burn again and looked down at her plate.

The rest of the day went as expected. A very short introduction and then right to work. The training was rough and exhausting even for Silver who had a bit of a head start with the training she did with her father. The teacher and drill sergeants didn't treat her any differently and she was glad about that. She had heard some jealous comments of other mares about her private room. The last think she wanted was to attract too much attention to herself and having high school happen all over again.

They were not given a lot of free time. Since after dinner it was finishing your school work and straight to bed, if you wanted to look at least a little bit alive at breakfast. It almost felt like an eternity but finally it was winter. And that meant. Christmas break! Silver had just packed her bag and stepped out of her dormitories building seeing Gunnar sit on the steps to the stallions dormitory that looked like everybody had already left. Curiosity bubbled up inside her as she stepped over.

"Hey Gunnar, are you not going home for Christmas?" She asked with a soft smile. He looked up from his book and smiled as she greeted her. Shaking his head softly he responded to her question "Nope, My parents wont be home anyway. So what's the use of traveling all the way back." Silver nodded softly understanding. A lot of ponies came from all over equestrian to go to school here. An idea then popped into her head "hey, would you maybe like to join me and my dad? It is Christmas after all. You can't stay behind, alone in that empty building." She offered his expression was one of surprise "really? You mean it?" with a nod and a smile she held out her hoof to him which he gladly accepted.

They spent the whole break together. Building snowponies, exploring Canterlot, buying Christmas presents and so on. Apollo at first kept a very close eye on them not liking a stallion spending this much time with his daughter. But seeing her smile and enjoy herself made him happy as well and so he let them do as they pleased. Within some boundaries of course. Making sure Gunner stayed in the guestroom overnight and Silver in her own room.

Christmas day they had dinner that luckily wasn't burned even with Apollo in charge of the stove. After desert they sat on the couch with their cups of hot chocolate. After exchanging gifts Gunnar seemed to be blushing slightly as he looked up at silver and pulled out a little giftwrapped box. Clearing his throat did the trick to get her attention and her eyes fell onto the box. She smiled softly and thanked him saying he shouldn't have spent money on her. Finally getting the maroon ribbon of the box and tearing the green paper off, she opened the box. A soft gasp escaping her lips as she saw the gold necklace with a little star charm. He helped her put it on and she thanked him about a hundred more times.

6 days later it was new years eve. They stood outside Apollo setting up some firework. Silver telling him to hurry while looking at the clock. Gunnar shifted in his hoofs nervously but played it off to the cold when being asked if he was alright. Finally having gotten the firework right Apollo stepped back with the switch just in time to count down. Silver smiled starting the count down "okay! 10… 9… 8…" Gunner took a deep breath and looked over at the grey coated Pegasus besides him. "7… 6… 5…" Apollo help his hoof at the switch ready to fire. "4… 3… 2…" okay this is it! "1… Happy new year!" Apollo pushed over the switch the firework exploding into a rain of the most beautiful colors. As soon as Silver turned her head to look over at Gunnar she felt the unicorns lips press against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise at first but soon she felt herself melt into the embrace. Sharing her first kiss with him as the night sky was being lit up around them.


	4. Chapter 3 - Prom

After Christmas break was over they went back to school. Gunner Luckily survived Apollo after kissing Silver on new year's. They decided to start dating and now returned to the academy as a couple. But even if they were together and making each other happy, that didn't make training get any easier. They went on dates whenever they had time but often it was just lunch and dinner together. Sometimes sneaking of to a broom closet or the locker rooms at night.

They did get caught a few times and then Silver would get a visit from her father who would lecture her on bird and bees and all of that. Also telling her to be careful. Not only did he not want her to get kicked out of the academy. But he didn't want her heart to break. These were moments where Apollo would wish his wife was still there. He didn't understand how mare's think so didn't really know how to give Silver advise. But he still tried and Silver saw that. She did her best to make her father worry less and let him know how thankful she is, and how much she loves him too.

At this time in the year a lot of students who had underestimated the training had dropped out. Their class started with 30 ponies and now there were only 10 left. And the final was in a month or two. Silver was training twice as hard not wanting to fail. Even if they were allowed to retake the tests she was determined to pass them all. Not only did they have the physical test but also the mental tests. Being a guard and seeing all the darkness that lurks in the streets of Equestria. It can take a heavy toll on your mind, so they have to make sure you can handle it.

Not only were the test coming up. But also the prom. Right after the test there was the prom. Silver had seen the posters around school but hadn't paid much mind to it. Last time she was exited for an event like that it didn't end that well. Plus she remembered Gunner not being a big fan of these things either. So that and all the time that had passed without him asking her… she was pretty sure that she wasn't going.

That evening after training a while she was on her way to her dorm to find gunner sitting on the steps to the entrance. Mumbling to himself like he was rehearsing a speech. "Gunner? What are you doing here?" She asked with a raised brow. His head jerked up as she spoke and he quickly stood up. "Oh umm Silver… Well we have been dating for a little while now. And I know it isn't really my thing. But I would love to spent more time with you. You know like an actual real, romantic date. So I was wondering" His horn glowed softly with a reddish aura as he used is magic to raise up a dark blue lily. His eyes locking with hers "Would you go to prom with me?"

A smile crept on Silvers face as she was presented with the flower. She was surprised but so happy… Finally able to move she nodded and gave him his answer before letting their lips lock. Whilst they kissed he used his magic to place the flower in her mane. A soft smile on his face as they pulled back "alright I'll pick you up at 8 then~" He said before leaving. Silver walked to her dorm feeling as if she was floating through clouds. But then a realization hit her. She didn't have a dress!

After explaining to her room mates what had happed they quickly shushed her. Knowing exactly what to do. After the last test they still had a few days till the prom so they could go shopping and find the perfect gown for everypony! It's funny how time seems to fly when you have deadlines. Silver tried her best to make good use of every single minute but still often found herself short on time. Tests came and went and her stress level rose and fell. Her eyes now looking at her calendar. Crossing out the day of the last test with a smile on her face.

They were finally over! Now all they had to do was wait for the results that would come by mail. But there was no time to think about that! As Silver was pulled away from her thoughts by her friends yelling to hurry up. They headed into town and visited every single shop and boutique. She was about to give up hope that she would find anything that would look good on her. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted it…. It was perfect!

The evening on the prom was there. Sooner than expected. The mares were running around the building trying to get ready as the clock kept ticking on. Then it finally struck 8 pm. Gunner already outside pacing back and forth. His head popping up every time he heard the door open but not having seen Silver yet… Maybe she changed her mind… she did say she didn't like fancy events… As the sound of the door opening hit his ears again he looked up. Prepared to sigh again but this time his breath got stuck in his throat. Before him stood Silver. Usually having her mane pulled back in a ponytail now with loose curls and a golden diadem. Her eyelids decorated by green and blue eyeshadow a hint of blush on her cheeks. A long celestial themed dress flowing down her body.

He stood there in awe for a good few minutes before Silver waved her hoof in front of his face calling out his name softly. "Gunner? Are you okay?" shaking his head he finally snapped out of it and grabbed a hold of her hoof planting a soft kiss onto it. "Yes I'm fine and you my dear… are simply breathtaking" She looked away blushing shyly. Gunner held out his arm for her which she gladly accepted heading to the prom with him.

They had some punch, some snacks, did some dancing and enjoyed every second of the evening.

Having so much fun they forgot to realize. That their time together was coming to an end…


	5. Chapter 4 - Graduation and Goodbye

The prom was amazing. She had never expected to have so much fun at a formal event. But now it was over. It all was over…

A few days later she had received the letter from the academy. She had passed! She graduated! Filled with excitement she ran to the stallion dormitory to meet up with gunner. Finding him sitting on the steps once more she proclaimed happily that she had passed. He smiled softly congratulating her. But something was off. His lips were curved into a smile but his eyes reflected sadness… She looked up at him and tilted her head worry in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did you not pass?" He sighed softly and shook his head "No I also passed…" this caused confusion to strike Silver. "Then why are you so sad?"

Gunner took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Silver… After graduation I'll be moving to the crystal empire…" the realization then hit her. She would work in Canterlot and he would be all the way in the Crystal Empire. They would barely get to see each other again. "oh… well we can make it work? I mean ponies do long distance all the time." She said doing her best to smile at him. "Silver. I'm not moving to Canterlot. And be honest with me. Do you want to move to the empire?" She sighed and looked down towards the ground. "No…" There was no point in trying to deny it… There was no way this would work out… "hey?" She looked up hearing him softly call out. "We still have a few days till graduation… Let's make them count" With a soft smiled she nodded and kissed him softly.

They spent the next few days they spent almost every moment together. Going to see movies, out to eat, nice summer walks or simply hanging out at her place. One day they were hanging out and Apollo wasn't home. And well a couple left alone… You can probably guess what happened then. But time kept ticking and soon the day of their graduation was there. They tried to keep it a happy occasion but knew that every second that passed. Was a second closer to them splitting up…

After the celebration the couple found themselves at the train station. Gunner standing their with his bag sitting next to him on the floor. Silver looking down at the ground her eyes filling with tears. HE gently places his hoof on her cheek and lifted her chin so her eyes would lock with his. And soon their lips would soon lock as well. The tears finally breaking through and streaming down her face. Their kiss only breaking as the conductor called out to board. He looked into her eyes and softly whispered his goodbye. He grabbed his bag and climbed aboard the train. Silver watched as the train took of and disappeared into the distance.

She stood there for a few more minutes. Her heart shattering, cheeks still wet. Her father walked u next to her and embraced her softly. He knew that sooner or later she would have her first heart break. He hated seeing her hurt, but it was part of life and it was an experience she needed to go through. He held her for a while before he guided her home. It took her a little while but she started to heal. Slowly but surely she became herself again. Smiling, laughing and enjoying herself. Just in time to start her job. Because now she had officially gotten the title she had worked for, for so long.

She finally was a lunar guard.


	6. Chapter 5 - Meeting You

Silverstar is now 20 years old and already one of the best guards of her division. Ambition and determination is not something she is lacking. Of course she was still a newbie so did get a lot of the dirty work to do. Right now she was in the everfree forest. After the royal wedding of Shinning Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, guards were sent out the scope out the area surrounding Canterlot. After all there might be changelings left behind. And they were not taking any risks. Silver together with some other recruits and their commanding officer were in charge of the forest. She now was walking down a dirt path using her flashlight to try and pierce the darkness in between the trees. Carefully avoiding old traps that had been abandoned long ago. They had been warned that even thought they were old, they were still efficient and dangerous.

Almost halfway through, in the center of the forest a noise reached her ears. It almost sounded like one of the traps being triggered. Followed by yelp, groaning and mumbling that sounded like a pony. A pony triggered a trap? They weren't supposed to be out here. Her fellow guards were in other parts of the forest so it couldn't be them. She turned off her flashlight and carefully followed the sounds. Stepping lightly and staying low in order not to be spotted. Then her eyes finally saw what was causing the noise. A changeling! Stuck upside down in a net trap trying desperately to break free from it. He did look slightly different from all the other changeling drones. He still was black and covered in holes. But he seemed taller and more pony-like almost. He had blue and black mane and a tail.

Silver stepped out from her hiding spot and approached the entrapped changeling who now also took notice of her. He stopped his struggling and looked over towards her smiling awkwardly. His fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "Ummm well hello there? Hehe" He said while blushing and chuckling in embarrassment. "Could you uh- Maybe get me down?" Her brow raised looking over at him. A changeling asking for help from a pony? After all that happened at the wedding? "And why would I help? I should put you under arrest." Now the confused expression was on the male changelings face. "Arrest? Why would you have to do that?" Was he serious? How could he be so oblivious?

After making him promise not to run off or be met with her sword she cut him down. After shaking the dirt off him and rubbing his head he thanked her for the help. "Now explain what you are doing here changeling." Silver said sternly. "Well first off my name is Thunder Codes. Not changeling" He said before beginning his story. Telling the guard how he ran away from the hive years ago. He had overhead his mother. Queen Chrysalis talk about how he was suspicious to the drone changelings and a danger to her throne. Know this meant she was going to take him out, he fled. Ending up in the forest and living there ever since. After he was finished with his explanation, Silver started hers. Telling him what happened in Canterlot and why there were guards scoping out the forest. He seemed to be genuinely shocked but the young guard could not be certain. Luckily the changeling understood the reason for arrest and agreed to come peacefully.

Silver put cuffs on him as protocol stated and took him back to the meeting point. The others were always waiting there for her. Surprised to see a changeling walking with her calmly. Silver told the story to her leading officer who made the decision to take him to the castle and present him to the princesses. Saying they would have a way of telling if he really is telling the truth. And so they started the travel back to Canterlot. Both the young Pegasus and changeling oblivious for what was next to happen.


	7. Chapter 6 - Growing closer

There was not a single pair of eyes around that wasn't focused on them. Some expressions were curious while most were of disgust and hate. All this was surprising to the changeling in chains. He had always heard how kind and caring ponies were! But as he remembered the story Silverstar told him of what went down here just a day or two ago… Well he couldn't blame them for feeling this way toward him… The only thing he could do right now was pray these princesses would see he was telling the truth and they would spare him. Perhaps even give him a chance to live amongst them. HE shook his head softly. What an insane thought! Live amongst the ponies? Those odds were even slimmer then the odds of a purple and green coated and fire breathing cow laying an egg right now, right in front of them!

He needed to stop thinking. Doubts and fears were starting to swirl around in his head and cloud his mind. Making it feel heavy. His eyes then shifted to land on the grey coated Pegasus that was leading him towards the grand castle of Canterlot. He didn't know why but his heart seemed to… flutter when he saw her. What was this odd feeling? Was he sick? Insane? It felt nearly impossible to tear his eyes off her again but knew it probably wasn't wise to keep staring at a mare. Certainly when that mare was a royal guard holding his very life in her hooves.

Silverstar's brain wasn't any less active than his was. She just was trained better to hide that. Her hooves held the chains of a changeling! Well she saw them before during the wedding but never thought she would be the one to capture a stray one. And she certainly did NOT expect to… trust him. The blonde mare couldn't wrap her head around it but something inside of her was screaming that he was innocent. That it wasn't right for him to be in chains. Being humiliated as he was transported to the castle. But she had no choice. This was the protocol. If Silver didn't follow it, no one would even attempt to listen to her. If she truly wanted to offer him a chance. Then she had to do this right.

Things were not any different as they reached the castle. All of the guards looked at him with anger and disgust. More than half of them were trapped in the green goo and had just finished getting it out of their coats and mane. So none of them were really in the mood to make friends. Still they were professionals and kept it to some dirty looks and angry thoughts. Silver lead him to the throne room where princess Celestia and Princess Luna were already waiting for her. After giving a report of everything that went down she along with all other guards in the throne room were told to step outside. After quite some protest from many of the guards they would find themselves by the other side of the door.

Some just standing there awkwardly and others pacing back and forth while mumbling under their breath. No one was sure how long it took but eventually the doors opened. Silverstar and the others entered and to their surprise he had passed the test! She never knew what the test was but when hearing the results… She couldn't help but let out a small and soft smile. This didn't go unnoticed by the sun princess who wasted no time assigning Silver to be Thundercodes personal guard. After all a lot of ponies were still holding grudges against changelings so it wasn't safe to just let him roam around!

From that day on the pair spent almost all day together, every day. She taught him pony customs and rules. He told her more about what life as a changeling is truly like. And let's say Silver was counting her blessings to be born a Pegasus to a loving father! There were a couple of incidents with ponies that didn't agree with the princesses decisions but no one ever got hurt and Silverstar handled everything well. That caught the eye of the captain and she was promoted!

After hearing this news she was just overjoyed! She was so happy that when sharing the news with Thunder she couldn't help but hug him. After realizing what was happening they pulled back. Both their cheeks equally red. It would only take a couple of weeks for her to notice her feelings for him growing but she was too shy to show it.

It would take another month, maybe two for her to get the right amount of courage and pep talks from her friends. Silver had asked the changeling to meet her in the evening. In the castles garden. It was spring so the flowers were blooming, the sky was clear showing Luna's beautiful night sky and not to forget the finishing touch. The fireflies roaming the air around them. Creating the perfect romantic atmosphere!

His eyes followed some of the insects while waiting. Curious to see what she would want to speak about this late… Silver stood behind a pillar taking in a couple of deep breaths before walking out. No chickening out! She was doing this! Her cheeks were bright pink and her heart raced. After a little small talk she finally got to the point and confessed her feelings to him. Almost afraid to look up at him for a reaction but wouldn't even have the time to see. As he had placed his lips atop hers in a soft kiss. Showing he felt the same way. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back the fireflies still buzzing around them.

From that moment on they truly spend every second of their day together. He moved from a room in the castle to her house. And only a year later wedding bells were ringing. Silvers father of course had his doubts but couldn't deny the happiness he saw in his daughters eyes. Silver wore a beautiful layered wedding gown with green accents at her waist. Her hair hung lose in gorgeous curls a green headband resting atop it. Her make-up also matching these color accent. Thundercodes wore a black tux with you guessed it! A green tie.

The wedding was small and intimate with only a few of their friends and family. But she wouldn't have had it any other way! It was simply perfect!

If only it could have stayed this perfect…


	8. Chapter 7 - Losing You

This chapter of Silver's story is a little special. Because it's a song fic! Meaning that the story will be accompanied by a song! The song I have picked out is 'seasons of love' by Rent. Here is a link if you would like to listen to it while reading (I prefer the glee version honestly but your choice) watch?v=lmlj2JF5yLk

Hope you enjoy

**Losing you**

A few years passed by. 2… maybe 3. Time seemed to fly by when you are spending every minute with the pony you love. Sharing every moment. It of course had their ups and downs as every relationship has but that would only make them stronger. Some ponies were still not very welcoming of changelings but Silver always made sure Thunder felt safe and in his right place.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

Silver faced rumors and whispers at work. Most from guards who fought at the invasion of the royal wedding. But most of the time she would roll her eyes and shrug it off. Something her father had always thought her. If you live your life to others opinions, it is not your life anymore. So she had to live her life how she wanted it. Not caring what others thought

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?_

Today was a special day. She had a medical examination at the castle. A mandatory thing guards had to go through every once in a while. Making sure they are still capable to endure the training and missions and all that. Silver had felt a little odd the last couple of days and decided to bring it up. The doctor decided to take some blood just to make sure it was not an infection of something viral.

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love  
Seasons of love, seasons of love_

Silver never expected what came out of the test… She was pregnant! Baffled she at their in the doctors chair for a minute or two with a dropped jaw. She never even thought that it was possible for a changeling and a pony to have foals together. Since ponies give birth and changelings laid eggs. After shaking off the initial shock she smiled brightly and thanked the doctor. With the princess's blessing she went home early to deliver the news to her husband!

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

The smile on her face almost hurt her cheeks. But she just couldn't stop smiling! Excitement filled her body as she had been wanting to be a mother ever since she was a little filly. And now she had the perfect partner. Raising a child with him would be just like a dream! Finally standing in front of her own door she felt nervousness sprout but ignored it. As she swung open the door her eyes scanned the room. But instead of shouting out his name and proclaiming her news, she fell silent… Her face turned pale. Her body trembling and tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died._

The walls were covered in blood. Both pony and changelings blood… Laying in the middle of the room was her husband. She ran over him and held him in her arms. His eyes weakly opend. His bodie covered in woods and bruises. She held him close "Don't worry dear we will get you to the hospital you will be fine-" before she could go on her laid a hoof on her lips.

_It's time now to sing out,  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Seasons of love!  
Seasons of love!_

"It's too late for me dear…" his voice was raspy and weak. His breath slow. More tears streamed down the mares face as she held her loved one "Don't say that! You can't leave… Not now… Please don't leave me" He smiled weakly at her "I love you very much my dear" His hoof caressed her face as she laid her hoof on top of his. "I love you too… Thunder… I'm…" she stammered in between sobs "I'm pregnant" His smile grew wider as he heard that "Pregnant… you will be a wonderful mother…'

_Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love_

"And you will be a wonderful father! Don't give up yet!" He let out a dry chuckle "I know when my time is up dear. Just promise me one thing." She looked up into his bright green eyes the light inside them slowly dimming. "Anything for you…" she whispered softly "Don't forget me…" he looked back up into her tear filled eyes. "I promise. I could never forget you" And with that he gave his wife a final smile before his hoof dropped limp. His breathing halted and his heart stopped. The only sound left in the room, the sobbing of a new widow.

_Measure, measure your life in love._

Thank you for reading!


End file.
